


Three Wishes

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets three wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, Gekko, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: Written for the Sam and Janet ficathon. Prompt given to me by neon612.   
> A/N2: Special thanks to bara_brith for the beta!

“This definitely wasn’t one of my three wishes.”

“You said you wished your mother had not been killed in a car accident when you were growing up,” replied the Yoda-like blue creature.

The blonde took in the sallow skin of her mother, her wasted-away body, and the hiss of the ventilation machine. “No! I didn’t want this!!”

“But this is her fate… or would be if she was not killed in the accident, Sam.”

“No! No! I don’t want this!!”

“So you do not want your first wish?”

“No… I don’t,” she replied through her tears.

“Very well.” With a wave of his hand there was a bright flash.

Sam looked around at their new surroundings. They were at an open grave in Arlington National Cemetery. She felt a sense of dread. “Who died?”

“Your brother – killed in the line of duty.”

“Mark? No! He’s not in the Air Force; he hates the military.”

“Ah, but you wished that your brother was never estranged from your father. Since he was never estranged from your father Mark joined the Air Force, following in his footsteps. He became an ace in the Gulf War, but was shot down on his last mission. Your brother Mark is a hero.”

“No!” She turned away from the grave. “His wife and children, where are they?”

“Oh, Mark never married. You see, he wasn’t in the grocery store parking lot in San Diego to meet Sandy. So they never married and never had children.”

“I don’t want this!”

“So you don’t want this wish either?”

“No!”

“You do realize that even though you’ve refused your wishes I cannot give you any more.”

“Yes. I know.”

“Okay then, on to your last wish.”

He snapped his fingers and there was once again a bright flash of light. When she could see again, Sam found herself in an apartment. She looked at a strange man sleeping on the couch and then down at her pregnant belly. “NOOO!”

“What’s wrong? This is what you asked for – a family of your own.”

“But not _this_! This is not what I meant!”

“Well, what did you mean?”

“I meant Janet and Cassie. They’re the family I want.”

The little, blue creature shook his head. “I cannot give you that which you already have, Sam.” He sighed. “So you don’t want any of your wishes then?”

“No!”

~~~

“No!” Sam jerked awake and sat up in bed. She felt a warm hand run up her back and squeeze her shoulder.

“You okay?” Janet asked.

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “I just had the weirdest dream.”

“A bad dream?”

“Yes and no,” Sam answered as she settled back down on her side. She slipped her arms around Janet. “There was this Yoda-like creature in my dream… and he was blue.”

Janet chuckled. “Well, you did have an awful lot of that blue concoction the colonel came up with last night. God only knows what he put in it.”

“He offered me three wishes.”

“So what did you wish for?”

Sam gave her lover a squeeze and then kissed her. “It doesn’t matter – because I already have everything that really matters.”

FIN


End file.
